ORLY
by nathdawn
Summary: Je m'en vais vous conter l'histoire d'un instant qui a goût d'éternité... Brel s'est encore invité entre mes lignes car on me l'a demandé mais rien à regretter... Holmes et Watson, toujours...


**Bonjour!**

**Comme je suis en verve, me revoici déjà.**

**SomeCoolName, il est pour toi mais ne viens pas te plaindre, c'est pas gai!**

**Encore Brel entre mes lignes avec ''Orly'', texte un peu adapté, si peu...**

**Bonne lecture à toi et tous les autres.**

* * *

_**ORLY**_

C'est l'histoire d'un instant que je vais vous conter, une poignée de secondes, qui prend toute une vie, une vie qui semblera durer mille ans. C'est l'histoire d'un instant qui est arrivé, n'est pas arrivé mais pourtant, plus tangible que la réalité.

_Ils sont plus de deux mille _

_Et je ne vois qu´eux deux_

Une foule, une soirée dans un château, des invités prestigieux à l'aube d'une guerre qu'il faut empêcher, les hommes de la sécurité sont cachés, à l'affût, Mycroft leur a dit qu'ils seraient plus de deux mille en ces lieux. Mais là, Watson a fui la foule, parvenu sur le balcon à la recherche de Holmes. Et il arrive une seconde trop tard, le détective bascule dans le vide avec Moriarty, de sa seule volonté.

_La pluie les a soudés, _

_Semble-t-il, l´un à l´autre _

Et pendant cette fraction de seconde, il lui fait ses adieux silencieux, je vois en spectateur une autre scène, celle que le temps leur vole. Je les vois, lui et lui, Holmes et Watson, comme toujours.

_Ils sont plus de deux mille _

_Et je ne vois qu´eux deux _

_Et je les sais qui parlent _

_Il doit lui dire « Je vous aime! » _

_L'autre doit lui dire « Je vous aime! » _

Les mots qu'ils ne se sont pas dits, jamais. Et pourtant, il me semble les entendre tellement je les imagine.

_Je crois qu´ils sont en train _

_De ne rien se promettre _

_Ces deux-là sont trop maigres _

_Pour être malhonnêtes _

Ils échangent un dernier regard, ultime adieu qui dit tout et rien. Le médecin pourrait lui promettre qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais mais inutile, Holmes le sait déjà, il sait tout, toujours. Et moi je regarde la scène, de loin, je n'interviens pas, je ne dis rien, je regarde.

_Ils sont plus de deux mille _

_Et je ne vois qu´eux deux _

Le temps s'est arrêté sur cet instant ultime où des yeux se croisent avant de basculer dans l'abîme. Et pendant ce moment infime dans la continuité du temps, Watson souffre, voit sa vie défiler, leurs vies.

_Et brusquement, il pleure _

_Il pleure à gros bouillons _

Il lui semble que les sanglots lui déchirent la gorge alors que dans cet infime moment, il n'en a même pas le temps. La foule derrière lui fait du bruit, c'est la cohue, le danger de mort qui pourrait mettre le monde en flamme mais là, il s'en moque, son monde à lui est en train de basculer. Pourquoi sont-ils venus? Ils n'auraient pas dû.

_Tout entourés qu´ils sont _

_D´adipeux en sueur _

Il ne pense qu'à eux deux. Mais à Londres, dans cette Angleterre Victorienne, prisonnière de la morale étriquée, la société, la bonne société les a empêchés de s'aimer. Dieu aussi. À croire que Holmes a raison, Dieu n'existe pas pour leur donner autant d'épreuves.

Watson s'est toujours refusé à admettre qu'il aimait d'amour ce diable de détective, il s'est marié. Juste une fuite en avant, une hypocrisie. Alors ce soir, à cet instant, il le lui dit, il dit ses regrets de n'avoir pu passer outre ce qu'on pourrait penser d'eux, voudrait refaire le chemin à l'envers, revenir en arrière. Et il imagine sans aucune pudeur leurs corps emmêlés sur des draps moites, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre. Et le diable pourra bien se débrouiller avec ses péchés non consommés, il s'en moque bien, il perd tout. Les moralisateurs ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'aimer à ce point-là.

_Et de bouffeurs d´espoir _

_Qui les montrent du nez _

_Mais ces deux déchirés _

_Superbes de chagrin _

_Abandonnent aux chiens_

_L´exploit de les juger _

Car il est trop tard, trop tard pour regretter.

_La vie ne fait pas de cadeau _

_Et nom de Dieu c'est triste _

_Reichenbach, le dimanche, _

_Avec ou sans espoir!_

Il n'est que le temps de blasphémer, de jurer, d'insulter soi et les autres.

Un dernier regard, ils n'ont que ça, tous deux encastrés dans leur destin et leur douleur.

_Et maintenant, ils pleurent _

_Je veux dire tous les deux _

_Tout à l´heure c´était lui _

_Lorsque je disais "il" _

_Tout encastrés qu´ils sont _

_Ils n´entendent plus rien _

_Que les sanglots de l´autre _

Un dernier regard...

_Et puis _

_Et puis infiniment _

_Comme deux corps qui prient _

_Infiniment lentement,_

_Ces deux corps se séparent _

_Et en se séparant _

_Ces deux corps se déchirent _

_Et je vous jure qu´ils crient _

Holmes bascule dans le vide, dans le silence, dans le noir, dans le froid. Et Watson a plus froid que lui, son cœur s'est arrêté, son souffle s'est coupé, la glace a figé son sang dans ses veines. Il va basculer.

Non! Encore un instant, pitié...

_Et puis, ils se reprennent _

_Redeviennent un seul _

_Redeviennent le feu _

Chacun part avec l'image de l'autre imprimée sur sa rétine. Image qui devient floue, déjà.

_Et puis, se redéchirent _

_Se tiennent par les yeux _

Un dernier mouvement sur le fil, une crainte, un espoir...

Holmes tombe, tombe, tombe... le nez tourné vers le ciel, le balcon.

_Et puis, en reculant _

_Comme la mer se retire, _

_Il consomme l´adieu _

_Il bave quelques mots _

_Agite une vague main _

_Et brusquement, il fuit _

_Fuit sans se retourner _

_Et puis, il disparaît _

_Bouffé par la chute d'eau_

C'est fini.

_La vie ne fait pas de cadeau _

_Et nom de Dieu c´est triste _

_Reichenbach, le dimanche, _

_Avec ou sans espoir!_

Holmes est tombé; plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, des tonnes d'eau écumante.

_Et puis, il disparaît _

_Bouffé par la chute d'eau_

Watson est sonné, appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus.

_Et lui, il reste là _

_Cœur en croix, bouche ouverte _

_Sans un cri, sans un mot _

_Il connaît sa mort _

_Il vient de la croiser _

Holmes est mort, il le sait, aucune chance de survie. Lui aussi, pas de chute d'eau et pourtant, il se noie. Mais il n'arrive pas à y croire, l'évidence est trop monstrueuse pour pouvoir l'admettre.

_Voilà qu´il se retourne _

_Et se retourne encore _

Il se redresse, veut retourner à l'intérieur mais toujours, ses pas le retiennent, le ramènent sur ce balcon. Il est perdu, égaré sur cette minuscule terrasse.

_Ses bras vont jusqu´à terre _

_Ça y est! Il a mille ans _

Il n'a plus d'âge, ses vingt ans sont loin, il en a quarante, il n'aura plus jamais vingt ans ni soixante, le temps s'est arrêté, stoppé par le poids du monde sur ses épaules et la douleur est telle qu'il sait qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais, elle durera, à l'infini, plus de mille ans.

Et son cœur s'est fermé sur une porte fantasmagorique, fermée à clé, à double tour et à l'intérieur...

_La porte est refermée _

_Le voilà sans lumière _

C'est fini. La porte de son cœur est close, il faut juste continuer à vivre, dans le vide, dans le noir. Watson avale de l'air, à l'intérieur du château, on l'attend, comme Mycroft, son frère. Souffrira-t-il de sa disparition? Peut-être mais jamais autant que lui.

_Il tourne sur lui-même _

_Et déjà il sait _

_Qu´il tournera toujours _

_Il a perdu des femmes _

_Mais là, il perd l´amour _

L'amour est parti, il s'est enfui.

_L´amour le lui a dit _

_Revoilà l´inutile _

Holmes le lui a dit dans son adieu silencieux, tout est inutile. Sa jeune épousée l'attend mais il ne la reverra que pour lui dire adieu, parler du divorce, il ne s'imagine plus pouvoir la toucher car en fait, il ne l'aime pas.

_Il vivra de projets _

_Qui ne feront qu´attendre _

_Le revoilà fragile _

_Avant que d´être à vendre _

ou du moins à louer, il a vendu son âme au diable en aimant un homme, aucune femme ne pourra le remplacer, jamais.

L'histoire est finie, j'ai terminé de vous la conter.

_Je suis là, je le suis_

_Je n´ose rien pour lui_

_Que la foule grignote _

_Comme un quelconque fruit _

Je suis là, spectateur de son malheur, je ne peux rien pour lui car lui, c'est moi...

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, la mélancoie est source d'inspiration mais vous et moi savons déjà que cette histoire a une plus belle fin...**

**Merci d'avoir lu et une review fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
